Return of the dead we never knew!
by Ashura-chan
Summary: Peter thinks Spider-man is more important than him and he becomes his alterego permanently. Until....


Return of the Dead we never knew!

* * *

Chapter 1: 

It was a quiet night in Manhattan and Peter Parker was just on his way to his boss J. Jonah Jameson.

'I wonder what he wants' thought Peter. JJ had called and left a message on his answering machine.

'Well I am going to find out' Peter just arrived at JJ's office.

" A Parker there you are. Don't just stand there get your little photographer ass in here. Well you must wonder why I called you in on such a short notice. Well one of our photographers is ill and I don't have anyone for that bridge opening on Saturday so for 300 cash it is yours" he continued as he saw Peter nod.

"All right I will do it"

"Fine. What are you waiting for get your ass out of my office I've got other things to do"

"Thank you, sir and good day" said Peter as he left his boss office.

Peter was on his way home when he heard the sirens of a fire alarm nearby. 'Well duty call's thought as he pulled his shirt and throwers of and slipped into his Spider-man costume. Already sprinting of to the cries of some people.

It was one o'clock in the morning when Peter got home that night. He was exhausted and just wanted to crawl into his bed an sleep for a whole year. He didn't have much time for anything since the last six month after his battle with the Green Goblin. Peter put his keys on the little table were his phone stood and saw that someone has tried to reach him because the light of his answering machine was blinking like mad. He pressed the button and heard the message.

"You've got one new messages. Hi Peter. MJ here I was wondering where you were and if you're ok. Harry and I haven't seen you since the funeral of Harry's Dad. Does it have anything to do with what happened there. Please let me hear from you, well bye ,tiger. To delete message press one to save press two to play again three" said his answering machine.

"Oh MJ how could you even thing that it is your fault. I only bring those I love in danger. Like aunt May and uncle Ben who died because of me. It's not you it's all me" spoke Peter out loud to himself. 'Maybe I should just go away so that the people I love wound be in danger. I always thought of only being Spider-man but I never thought I would really have to do it' was Peters last thought before fell asleep.

"Good Morning Manhattan. Here is Tom Bradfort and it's half past seven and a beautiful and sunny morning today. Well on to the news. A house on 5th Avenue caught fire yesterday but Spidey saved all those who hadn't goten out already. So thank you Spidey were ever you are right now. At half past two this morning was a big accident on Bruke blvd. A mother and her two month old baby died in the flames. Other news at eight o'clock and now on to some music" blared Peters radio.

Peter was to sad to do anything. ' If I hadn't gone to sleep so soon that woman and her child didn't have to die. If only I were still on patrol then' thought Peter as he got dressed.' I will just have to spend more time as Spider-man '.

Five weeks later

"I am sorry Mrs. Parker but we will have to declare your nephew dead. We weren't able to find him and he didn't turn up himself. It's most likely that he became involved in a street fight and was killed. I am very sorry for your loss" spoke the police officer.

"Thank you" wispered May Parker barley surpressing the tears that started to rise in her eyes. Mary Jane and Harry stood behind her and MJ was crying hard. Harry looked like he was struck by lightning.

Peter had vanished five weeks before from one day to the other nobody was able to find him. They told the police and now they were giving up on finding him alive. Declaring him officically dead.

At the same time seven blooks away Spider-man just saved three children and there parents from the wrackage of there car which was involved in the big crash just ten minutes ago. He was of again before anyone could even see.

The next day

Mary Jane opened the newspaper and saw Spider-man on the front page like always in these days. He was always on the front page. There stood "**Spider-man at large. 104 Crimes stopped just yesterday".** He was everywhere these days always fighting crime it seemed .

"I wonder. He seems to make no pauses these days. What goes on in his head. Even a superhero needs a break" mused MJ while reading the article. She glanced at watch and saw that it was time for her to meet Harry at the Central bank. She took her coat and was off.

Noon at the central bank.

Harry and Mary Jane wanted to speak with someone about aunt May's situation. The bank wanted her out of her house but after Peters loos she wasn't herself. They were the next in line.

"STOP THIS IS A ROBBERY" shouted someone from near the entrance. And two bullets wized through the air near them.

To be continued.


End file.
